the_voice_of_universefandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Voice of Universe (temporada 3)
The twentieth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 22nd, 2021 on NBC. Gwen Stefani and Pharrell Williams returned as coaches. On May 18, 2021, Linsey Gallagher from Team Gwen was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Taryn Boyer from Team Blake as the runner up, Ethan Fordham from Team Adam in third, and Danny Kessler from Team Gwen in fourth. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Gwen Stefani, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Phillip Phillips for Team Adam, Christina Aguilera for Team Gwen, Robin Thicke for Team Pharrell, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Meghan Trainor served as the universal mentor for the Knockout rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, taped October 25–28, 2020, began airing when the season premiered on February 22, 2021. ;Color key 'Episode 1 (February 22)' 'Episode 2 (February 23)' 'Episode 3 (March 1)' 'Episode 4 (March 2)' 'Episode 5 (March 8)' 'Episode 6 (March 9)' The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 15, 16, 22, and 23. Season twenty's battle round advisors are Phillip Phillips for Team Adam, Christina Aguilera for Team Gwen, Robin Thicke for Team Pharrell, and Carrie Underwood for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 20. For the knockouts, Atti was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on March 29 & 30, 2021. Color key: Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 5, 6, & 7) The Live Playoffs will air on April 5, 6, & 7, 2021 and will comprise episodes 14, 15, and 16 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 12 & 13) The Top 12 performed on Monday, April 12, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, April 13, 2021. iTunes bonuses were given to Travis Johnson and Linsey Gallagher for their studio versions of "If You Don't Wanna Love Me" and "Superwoman" reaching #7 & #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (April 19 & 20) The Top 10 performed on Monday, April 19, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, April 20, 2021. iTunes bonus multipliers were given to Ethan Fordham and Taryn Boyer for their studio recordings of "Cosmic Love" and "Heart Attack" reaching #5 and #6 on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Top 8 (April 26 & 27) The Top 8 performed on Monday, April 26, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, April 27, 2021. iTunes bonus multipliers were given to Danny Kessler, Linsey Gallagher, and Ethan Fordham for their studio recordings of "A House is Not a Home", "Chandelier", and "Just the Way You Are" reaching the #2, #3, and #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. With The Elimination of May Rocha, Attalia has no artists left on her team. Week 5: Top 6 (May 3 & 4) The Top 6 performed on Monday, May 3, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, May 4, 2021. iTunes bonus multipliers were given to Taryn Boyer, Ethan Fordham, Linsey Gallagher, and Travis Johnson for their studio recordings of "I Will Always Love You", "Beggin for Thread", "Young and Beautiful", and "Without You" reaching the #7, #5, #3, and #4 positions on the iTunes Top 200. With The Elimination of Anabia White, Chris has no artist left on his team. Week 6: Semifinals (May 10 & 11) The Top 5 performed on Monday, May 10, 2021, with results following on Tuesday, May 11, 2021. iTunes bonus multipliers were given to Linsey Gallagher, Taryn Boyer, and Danny Kessler for their studio recordings of "One of Us", "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)", "Hallelujah", and "Proud Mary" reaching the #7, #4, #3, and #2 positions on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 7: Finals (May 17 & 18)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, May 17, 2021, with the final results following on Tuesday, May 18, 2021. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the six weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. All of the artists' original songs charted in the Top 10 on the iTunes Top 200. "Broken Inside" by Linsey Gallagher charted #3, "Dear Mother" by Ethan Fordham charted #1, "A Love is for Life" by Danny Kessler charted #8, and "Embrace" by Taryn Boyer charted #4. Linsey Gallagher's solo song "Hero" charted #2 on the iTunes Top 200, as well as Ethan Fordham's solo song "My Immortal" charting #7 and Taryn Boyer's solo song "The Power of Love" charting #5. Ethan Fordham's duet with Adam Levine, "See You Again", also charted #10 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Gwen Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Gwen Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received